Holy Scriptures
by Midnightsnow57
Summary: When Kurama is taken by the Trisopletons, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have to travel into the past to save him.
1. Trisopelta

****

AN: I don't own yu yu hakusho, cause if I did, kuwabara would a lot more stupid, (hee hee).

"Where the hell are you?" Yusuke yelled into the intercom at Koenma's place. "Open the door Koenma!"

"Hn. This is pointless. We should have just followed the ship that took him. Then we could have slaughtered the demons on board, got Kurama, and have been done." Hiei mumbled. 

"Yeah shrimp, then we would have gotten thrown in spirit prison." Kuwabara added. 

" It would be fine as long as I didn't have to room with you."

"Get off the damn toilet Koenma and open this door!" Yusuke turned and faced Kuwabara and Hiei. " You two need to shut up and stop fighting." Both gave Yusuke a look of anger.

"This is the idiot's fault you know." 

*Flashback*

They had been walking through spirit world, toward Koenma's place, when suddenly a big UFO looken thing flew over. It continued to circle them. Kuwabara waved to the ship. (*Sweatdrop*) Suddenly, a beam of light shot to the ground, paralyzing them and sucking up Kurama.

*End flashback*

Koenma finally opened the door. They ran to his office and told him what had happened. Koenma wore a look of disgust on his face. "What is that look for, Koenma?"

"Kurama was taken by the Trisopletons." 

"The what?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Trisopeltons" Koenma continued. "You see, a long time ago Trisopelta was a flourishing city. That is until it was burned to the ground by angry mobs. Trisopleta has, or had, the only scripture telling where this hidden safe is. Nobody knows what is in the safe, but suddenly the remaining Trisopletons want it. The only problem is, the scriptures burned up with the city. So know the Trisopletons are taking hostages until we find the safe."

"So what are we supposed to do, go on a wild goose chase for some safe?" Yusuke asked. 

"Well, I didn't think they'd take one of you, so we are taking drastic measures. We are sending you three into the past to find and save the scripture." Koenma replied.

All three wore the same look of shock.

AN: So what do you think? Please R&R! This is my first story so no flames please.


	2. Time travel

AN: I don't own yu yu hakusho, but it would be cool if I did!  
  
"Hn. This is pointless. Going back in time, hmph."  
  
"Well, we want to save Kurama, don't we Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course, but this whole theory is foolish. And how did they get a time machine?" Hiei studied the odd looking machine.  
  
"Now that is a very good question, Hiei." Yusuke replied as they stepped into the time machine.  
  
Kuwabara looked around the machine awkwardly. "There are millions of buttons on this thing. Which one do we press?"  
  
"Idiot, the one that will take us back in time, are you that stupid?"  
  
"Listen shrimp-"  
  
"Children! Save it!" Yusuke said, cutting off Kuwabara mid-sentence. "Koenma said to press the button farthest on the left."  
  
"Fine" Hiei had to jump to press the right button.  
  
When he pressed it the tiny room began to shake violently. Kuwabara and Yusuke fell over, but Hiei remained standing. "Wusses." When the door to the time machine door opened, they were looking at a field of dinosaurs.  
  
"I think we pressed the wrong button." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious." Hiei retorted. Kuwabara tried to give him an evil look, but it turned out looking rather funny. Yusuke had a hard time holding back his laughter.  
  
"Well, lets try a different button." Yusuke said, still stifling his laughter.  
  
"Fine." Hiei jumped and pressed another button. This one took them into the future, which looked good for them judging by all the billboards with their pictures on them.  
  
Hiei then persisted to press buttons each one took them somewhere different. They finally found the right one, arriving in the time before the city of Trisopleta was burned down.  
  
They wandered into the city, trying to remain unnoticed. But that became rather hard when Kuwabara needed to use the little boy's room.  
  
"Just use the bush, Kuwabara." Yusuke said, laughing hysterically. Even Hiei smiled at this comment.  
  
"No way, Urameshi. I'm just gonna ask one of these people where the bathroom is."  
  
"Good luck Kuwabara. Hiei and I are gonna go find somewhere to crash for the night." Yusuke said.  
  
"We are?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on. I don't trust these weirdoes, so there must be a cave nearby."  
  
"Fine I'll catch up with you two later." Kuwabara said walking off.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke wandered the perimeter of the town for hours trying to find a cave. When suddenly Yusuke tripped over something and fell flat on his face. When they found what he had tripped over, they realized it was a trap door. They opened the door and went down the stairs that followed. It opened into a large room.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll stay here for tonight. Whatdaya think, Hiei?"  
  
"Fine, but that oaf will never find us. We'll have to go find him."  
  
"Good idea. You stay here, and I'll go find him." Yusuke went off to find Kuwabara, and Hiei fell asleep in a nearby tree.  
  
AN: So? What do you think? This is my first fic, (although I co-wrote Terminal X) so please r&r. 


	3. Tresspasser

AN: I don't own yu yu hakusho. I wish I did, though * Sniff * *sigh* Anyway.....  
  
Hiei slept blissfully unaware that Yusuke still hadn't returned with Kuwabara. Suddenly his eyes flitted open, awakening to a horrifying sound. It was as if a bomb had gone off. 'There are a limited amount of things that could make that sound.' Hiei thought. "Holy Shit!" yelled a voice in the distance. "That had to be louder than Keiko!" Yusuke said, obviously he had found Kuwabara. "Hey Hiei!" Hiei jumped down from his tree. "Hn." "Why so quiet, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "Huh? Oh, I just can't stop thinking about my beloved Yukina! I miss her so much!" Kuwabara replied. Hiei slowly reached for his katana, but Yusuke gave him a look that made him stop. Kuwabara looked around stupidly, "Hey guys, why are we in the middle of nowhere?" "Are you really that thick that you can't see the door Yusuke left propped open?" Hiei retorted. "Open? I closed the door when I left." Yusuke said staring at the open door. "Did you open it Hiei?" "No. I didn't leave the tree until you showed up." "Well then! It looks like we have a visitor already." Yusuke said as they went down the stairs. The farther down they went, the darker it got. "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a flashlight would ya?" "I have my kitty light!" Kuwabara yelled. He searched his pockets until he found his stuffed cat with a light installed in it.(AN: after his cat died, instead of burying it like a normal person, he made it a flashlight by sticking a flashlight in its mouth after cleaning it out. Gross, but funny in a sick kinda way. Anyway..) "Okay Kuwabara. You lead the way. Maybe there is a light switch in here." Yusuke continued muttering about the dark and the kitty light until Kuwabara fell flat on his face. Then he started laughing his head off. "Watch out for that last step it moves a little." Kuwabara said, slightly muffled by the floor. Hiei fumbled around in the dark until he found the light switch. When he turned the light on, they saw a trail of footprints going around the room and seemed to go right through the wall. They all went to the wall and searched around it, trying to find something to open it up. Yusuke put his weight on the wall and started pounding on it. Then Kuwabara, not seeing what Yusuke was doing pulled a lever on the wall, which opened the door in the wall and sent Yusuke flying. "Well, it is safe to say he went in a bit more gracefully than I did." Hiei and Kuwabara didn't say a word. They just stared directly behind Yusuke, awestruck.  
  
AN: Sorry for the wait! I've had way too much homework. I hate teachers who give enough homework to last you a lifetime, and then say this is due tomorrow! Like Hiei said in DieterchicDIASB's story: "Heads Will Roll!" Anyway....Please please PLEASE review! Bye for now. 


End file.
